wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
North Korea
North Korea is South Korea's Canada you wish Mexico, communist and all. North Korea is perhaps even more sinister than Canada Mexico with their nucular weapons, an earthquake machine, and even panda bears (don't be fooled by their vegetarianism). North Korea's evil/ronery leader is Kim Jong Il, who is not Kim Jong II. North Korea is a card-carrying member of The Axis of Evil. Being In The Axis Of Evil See man article Axis of Evil * Dr. Colbert declared that North Korea could use a good, stiff liberation The North Korean Army North Korean Beer Bad news, for a commie country their beer is superior to that of South Korea's... but the good news is that at least they are learning how to be more capitalist one step at a time... maybe next time they can design a better hamburger (with what meat I would rather not think about it...) North Korean Anime Famous Residents * Kim Jong-il * North Korean Terrorist * Al Franken * Rain North Korea Trivia * A special version of The Daily Show called The Daily Show: North Korean Edition runs there, but North Koreans simply aren't principled enough to understand the truthiness behind The Colbert Report. Therefore North Korea is deprived of not just food, capitalism, and the one true God, but also of Stephen Colbert, the only man alive with enough balls to make this country not be really bad. * North Korea is one of few remaining Communist countries. Al Franken is a strong proponent of the North Korean state. * The North Korean army learns how to kick ass every day. * North Korea's "official" name is "Democratic People's Republic of Korea", but that doesn't fool anyone. Remember the Democratic Republic of the Congo in Africa, that continent that may or may not exist that no one really cares about either way? North Korea is actually an evil dictatorship that needs to be nuked by America. * The North Korean national anthem is sung entirely in North Korean, but translated into English, it's just a bunch of obscenities. There's even a verse about Kim Jong Il sodomizing Bill O'Reilly. Oh, how he wishes. * North Koreans enjoy throwing babies off of bridges. It is among their favourite past-times. What baseball is to America, throwing babies off of bridges is to North Korea. * North Korean Kim il-Sung's movement is called Juche, or "to be self sufficient". Thus the constant refusal of aid by North Korea to not only China but South Korea as well. This same self reliance causes the average North Korean to need to eat only one ounce of rice per month. * North Koreans eat a dish called Kimchi, which is supposedly very good. No one really knows because it's actually very disgusting. * North Korea's Nine Million citizens face terrible famine We have Pizza Now!!! * North Korea just solved their wymin troubles! External Tubes *North Korea has maekju beer?? But (South) Korean beer is suppose to taste like piss! How the hell North Korea made good beer??? --Mutopis *British bastards teaches North Korea how to make beer *The Glorious Nation of North Korea Executes Terrorist Dissident! *North Korea Opens McDonalds! McKims! *looking fu guud tyme? carr 555-hotasiangurls now! *North Korean Board of Tourism to welcome South Koreans!